1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for measuring color, and optionally luster and undulations on enamelled freeform surfaces at a definable setpoint distance and symmetrically to the surface normals at the measurement point, the measurement point normals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for measuring color, luster and undulation on enamelled freeform surfaces are handheld and used for random sample measurements of for example automobile bodies coming from enamelling. This measurement is extremely difficult in frequently occurring metallic enamelling since the surfaces to be measured on the automobile are almost never plane. For greater curvatures of the surface precise color measurement with these known devices is not possible, quite aside from the fact that these measurements are very intensive in terms of time and personnel. In any case, the known hand measurement devices must be used with physical contact with the measurement surface. Since distance changes of 0.1 mm and angle changes of 0.1 degree, which can easily occur when the measurement devices are tilted in a measurement on curved surfaces, greatly influence the measurement result making these manual measurements extremely inaccurate. But the greatest defect is, as was initially mentioned, that measurement is not possible without contact, because otherwise the measurement inaccuracies become too great.